This invention relates to a system for evaluating the physical characteristics of animals and more particularly to a patterned light system for three-dimensional measuring. Even more particularly, the invention relates to projecting a pattern of light toward an animal or carcass, measuring the reflection of the light from the animal or carcass, and using the measured light to develop a three-dimensional surface scan that can be used to measure the linear, volume and angular related characteristics of the animal and provide rapid, consecutive images of an animal in motion.
When the very first animals were domesticated mankind began to attempt to measure those animals, whether the need was to be wider, taller, longer, thicker, leaner, or stronger taking accurate measurements in a rapid manner has always been important. In modern times it has become important to measure individual growth patterns and physical traits of animals as they mature so they can be rated for maximum performance, meat production, or milk production. Additionally, it has become more and more important to measure offspring of sires and compare those groups of offspring with like kind. Obviously, the sires that provide improved offspring are in great demand and can provide the most improvement to a breed. Much of the future animal growth and genetic progress will be attributed to our ability to improve the speed and accuracy of measuring. This will afford efficiencies for our global agricultural livestock industry to provide improved quality and increase quantities of meat and milk products at moderate prices for the consumers.
Systems have evolved from measuring horses by using the approximate width of a hand; for example, a horse could be reported as 14 hands high which was about 56 inches. Currently some animals are measured at 15 different conformation points, however, most often the measurements are only visual appraisals which can prove to be subjective with errors that range from two to four inches. Thus, there is tremendous need for more information and the improved accuracy of that information to improve the measurement of growth patterns and to accelerate breed progress.
One method of compiling data is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,472 issued May 17, 1988 to Hayes, entitled xe2x80x9cAnimal Measuring Systemxe2x80x9d. This method uses a video camera to take a picture of the animal, and then the picture is processed by a computer system to determine the measurements. Plastic patches were placed on several points of the animal, and measurements were made of these points. Another method of compiling data is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,441 issued Jan. 9, 1996 to Scofield, Entitled xe2x80x9cSystem for Evaluation Through Image Acquisitionxe2x80x9d and U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,949 issued Nov. 19, 1996 to Scofield and Engelstad, also entitled xe2x80x9cSystem for Evaluation Through Image Acquisitionxe2x80x9d. The above systems use a video camera, so they can only measure in two dimensions and make no reference to three-dimensional measuring.
An additional method for compiling animal conformation is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,647 issued Oct. 7, 1997 to Pratt, entitled xe2x80x9cCattle Management Method and System.xe2x80x9d This method, in part, explains the measuring of external animal dimensions. This method also measures using only two dimensions with no reference to three-dimensional measuring.
A Three-dimensional measuring system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,420 issued May 2, 1995 to Ellis, entitled xe2x80x9cThree-Dimensional Phenotypic Measuring System for Animals.xe2x80x9d This system uses laser light signals to provide a three-dimensional measuring of linear, angular and volumetric conformation traits of an animal, comparing those traits to predetermined traits and providing a rating of the animal.
It is thus apparent that there is a need in the art for an improved system which measures physical characteristics of an animal. There is further need in the art for such a system to measure in three dimensions. Another need is for such a system that does not require that patches be affixed to the animal before measuring. A still further need is for such a system that can measure with improved accuracy in three dimensions to provide linear, volume and angular measurements as well as improving the speed of imaging the animal. There is a further need for such a system that can provide rapid and consecutive three-dimensional images of an animal in motion. The present invention meets these and other needs in the art.
It is an aspect of the present invention to measure physical characteristics of a live animal or carcass, or other three dimensional object.
It is another aspect of the invention to measure the physical characteristics using a reflected pattern of light.
Still another aspect is to measure three-dimensional physical characteristics from a stereo light pattern and image collection unit.
Still another aspect is to locate specific features of an animal.
Yet another aspect is to take rapid consecutive three-dimensional images of a moving animal.
Accurate three-dimensional information can be collected from a single location using a reflected pattern of light. A three-dimensional image is created by projecting a pattern of light, for example each element of the pattern might be a horizontal band of light which can be combined with a vertical band of light wherein the bands are arranged in a grid pattern. Another example of a pattern of light is a plurality of projected light circles arranged in a grid pattern. The light pattern is projected onto the animal and reflected light is measured using at least two different cameras at a fixed distance apart, and by using triangulation, the x, y, and z locations of each elements of the light pattern is measured.
The patterned light is used to measure a predetermined number of locations on the animal and the distance to each of the these locations, thus creating a three-dimensional image of the surface of the animal. Because animals are symmetric, an image need only be taken of one side of the animal, and the image mirrored, to determine the complete characteristics of the animal. Thus a light pattern and image collection unit at a single location provides all the three-dimensional information necessary for conformation of an animal. With some breeds, such as dairy cows, it may be necessary to use a second light pattern and image collection unit or take a second image of hidden areas. For example, a dairy cow may need a second image of the mammary system for teat location as viewed from the rear, side or below to provide additional accuracy for that portion of the animal.
A computer system selects points on the animal desired for the conformation, measures the distance between these points to provide the conformation data, combines the selected conformation data for each animal with the animal""s identification, and stores the conformation data and each animal""s identification. In addition, an image of the animal, showing the markings of the animal, may be stored along with the other conformation data.